Following the rapid progress of computer technology, there are more varieties of computer peripherals, such as access point and router, etc. When shipping those peripherals, cushion package structure of different types are commonly used to protect those fragile objects from being damage by impact of dropping or collision.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional packaging structure for computer peripheral. The package structure comprises three parts, that is, a power line storage 100 for storing the power line of a packed object 102, a main storage 101 for accommodating the packed object 102, and a box 103 for receiving both the power line storage 100 and the main storage 101.
In view of the above description, the conventional package structure for computer peripherals at least has the shortcomings as following:                1. Since there are at least two parts, i.e. the power line storage 100 and the main storage 101, required in the conventional package structure so as to protect the packed object, a lot of material is wasted during the making of those structures which greatly increases their manufacturing cost.        2. The manufacturing process of the conventional package structure of FIG. 1 requires 24 folding steps, that is very tedious and troublesome.        3. While placing the packed object 102 into the main storage 101, the two side of the main storage 101 has to be flip over so that a side of the packed object 102 can be inserted into one side of the main storage 101 first, and thereafter another side of the packed object 102 can be placed into another side of the main storage 101, that the whole process is inconvenient.        4. There is no additional anti-vibration structure in the conventional packaging structure, that it can not provide a satisfactory protection for packed objects.        